


impaled

by randomfills (spnfanatic)



Series: the top verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/U, Arguing, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Brawling, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn, Prompt Fill, Riding, SPN kink meme fill, Short, Top Sam Winchester, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/randomfills
Summary: Tonight they're both feeling especially toppy. They haven't been doing this incest thing for long, but they've both quickly become addicted to fucking the other senseless. As they get more naked and intimate, they keep flipping each other over to try and take the top position. First Sam, then Dean, then Sam, Dean, Sam, over and over. Eventually Dean manages to get on top, and pins Sam down. He grins down at his brother. He's won. But that grin suddenly turns into a gasp as he's suddenly penetrated from below. Sam, that sneaky shit, had noticed that Dean's ass had been hovering over his crotch, and had craftily pushed his python cock into his brother's entrance. Dean may be on top, but Sam's THE top. I guess they both win.https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/134692.html?thread=44960804#t44960804
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: the top verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668778
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	impaled

“Ok so tonight I call being on top,” Dean declared, taking off his jacket and tossing it somewhere behind him. He grinned down at his brother who was already half laying on the bed. They haven’t been fucking each other all that long - maybe almost a month now. He couldn’t quite remember what started all this. Probably some spur of the moment thing. Regardless of the whole being brothers, Dean had to admit, they both had pretty hot bodies. Sam especially. He’d grown out everywhere since Dean last saw him. Sam was toned and built now, after being in college for 4 years.

“What makes you think you get to be on top?” Sam asked, casually stripping off his socks.

Dean raised an eyebrow and also took off his socks. Two could play that game. “Because I called it first,” he said, like it was obvious, because it really was, “and because I’m older.”

Sam rolled his eyes as he stripped off his tee shirt next. Dean could see his muscles flexing. “Dude, if you get to top because you’re older, you’re always going to be on top,” Sam grumbled.

“Exactly,” Dean grinned. _Finally getting with the program, Sammy_. He stripped off his own shirt and started to unzip his pants. He was getting really horny watching Sam strip tease like this. “C’mon, man. Don’t tell me you don’t want to feel my dick in you?”

“Maybe some other night,” Sam said, also getting out of his jeans. He let them drop off the side of the bed. He finally looked up at Dean, his eyes filling with lust as he took in a nearly naked Dean. He crawled over to his brother and cupped Dean’s face with both his hands. “Dude, I think I’m going to be the one fucking you tonight and you’re going to take it like a good little bitch because we both know deep down you really love being my cock-slut.” The absolute filth coming out of Sam’s mouth really shouldn’t be making Dean aroused like that. Sam took Dean’s silence as permission to kiss him deeply on the lips. Dean moaned, opening his mouth for Sam’s tongue.

Before Dean realized it, Sam had flipped them around so that Dean was underneath him, squirming helplessly as Sam pinned both his arms above him. Sam closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. Dean’s mouth was warm and wet and he could taste the remnants of the chocolate Dean had earlier this evening. He groaned, loosening his grip on Dean’s hands when he felt Dean relax.

Then suddenly Dean flipped them over, breaking off the kiss. He blinked up to see Dean’s triumphant grin. “Like that, little brother? Can’t beat the master,” Dean gloated.

Sam just wrapped his hands around Dean’s neck and pulled his brother back down. “Shut up and kiss me some more,” Sam demanded, before crushing their lips together again. Dean moaned into the kiss and while Dean was distracted, Sam managed to flip them over again so that he was sitting on Dean’s stomach. He broke away with a smirk, feeling his dick twitching.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard tonight, Dean. You’ll be feeling it for days,” Sam promised. He leaned back and started to take his boxers off.

Dean flipped them over after Sam was completely naked. “I think you mean I’m going to be fucking you, Sammy,” Dean said. He let Sam reach up and pull his boxers off him. Now they were both naked and Dean was going to fucking pound Sam into the bed. He pinned Sam’s arms above him, grinning. “What do you think-” Dean cut off with a sudden gasp. He looked down to find Sam grinning smugly up at him. There was a burning pain in his...ass. “S-Sam,” Dean moaned as Sam arched up so that his dick was pushed all the way in. Dean’s hole was already dripping and loose like he’d already stretched himself earlier just in case.

“Wow, Dean, feels like you stretched yourself out for me,” Sam gasped as he pulled back out, before slamming up again into Dean’s hole. It was wet and slippery and hot and felt so good. “God! Who knew my big brother would be such a needy, cock-slut.”

Dean moaned. He could feel his cock coming to life at Sam’s words. “Please,” he gasped as Sam pulled out slowly, then pushing back in. He had Sam’s hands still pinned but he could feel his hands loosening their grip as he was hit with pleasure every time Sam rocked into him. “Fuck me harder, please,” he begged.

“Fuck, Dean. You feel so good,” Sam groaned, setting a faster pace. Soon he could feel Dean rocking back into him. It felt so good. Sam let out another groan, fucking harder into Dean a few more times.

Sam could feel his orgasm coming. Dean’s hole was milking his dick for all its worth. Sam soon felt his dick pulse inside Dean as he shot his load. “Oh God, Dean you feel so amazing.”

Dean let go of Sam’s hands, slumping over his brother. “Uhh,” he murmured. He still had his brother’s cock inside his ass but he didn’t really care at this point.

Sam just chuckled, feeling spent. Dean sure could talk a good game, but they both knew he was just a needy little bitch. Sam’s needy little bitch.


End file.
